Sky for One
by ShadowstripeD
Summary: Hey my second story. Read Battle of Thistlepaw befoire this
1. Clan Cats

Leader: Silverstar

Black medium-furred tom, with a silver chest spot, muzzle, tail, and hind legs. Very noble, and gives great advice. His smoky gray eyes have dark amber pin points.

Mate: Feathersong

Deputy: Winterfrost

A sleek, yet sturdy white she-cat with silver spotted tabby markings, long, soft fur, icy blue with dark blue and turquoise eyes, a dark gray tail tip, and jagged scars across both shoulders. Winterfrost is a kind yet stern deputy who tries her best to keep the clan in order.

Medicine cat: Frostflower

Pure black she-cat with light blue eyes Apprentice: Fernpaw

Warriors:

Frozenflame: Red tom with distinctive blue eyes

Lionfur: Lionfur is a golden she-cat with a distinctive ginger scruff. This splash of color earned her name. This cat never had kits or a mate, and was usually found lurking in the warriors den. Lionfur has orange eyes, and white toes.

Scarface: Scarface is a dusty brown tom with a sharp sense of humor and multiple scars on his face. Amber eyes.

Ravenpelt: She-cat so blue she is almost black. Coal black eyes

Bushclaw: Bushclaw is a red-brown tom. Bushclaw is missing half of his tail, and is blind in his right eye due to an attack. His eye is green, and his body is full of deep scars. Mate: Bluetail

Bluetail - Bluetail is a senior warrior and might be moving into the Elders youngest daughter. Kits: Briarpaw, Briskpaw, Hailpaw (deceased) and more on the way Mate: Silverheart

Apprentices

Elmpaw: A rich brown tabby tom with tan tabby stripes and light green eyes. Black ears, and a bushy white and brown striped tail. Mentor: Pineclaw

Briskpaw: Orange tom with grey markings Mentor: Redfur

Clearpaw: Gray she-cat with green eyes Mentor: Scarface

Rosepaw: A sleek golden red she-cat with soft red pinpoints on her bushy pelt, a red stripe from her nose to her tail tip, a dark red tail tip, red feet, thick, yet soft fur, bright grey eyes with green flecks, a missing toe, a crooked toe, and a few scars on her shoulder. She is small for her age, but strong. Mentor: Winterfrost

Shadowpaw- A ashy gray she-cat with a black stripe down her back, short but coarse fur, a white tail tip, scars on hind legs, and icy grayish blue eyes. Shadowpaw is an excellent hunter, and quite ambitious. This she-cat had a great sense of humor, although she does annoy other cats, especially Rosepaw. Mentor: Graytooth


	2. Briskpaw

Briskpaw Seeing Thistlepaw was weird after spending so long away. The border patrol team never let me scout that area of FireClan, so I never had a chance. But today I was on my own scouting mission, nothing to keep me away from the border. I found him with a mouse dangling from his mouth, amber eyes glinting through the rain. "Where are the others, Thistlepaw?" I meowed, bowing my head in greeting. "They are doing well, thank you," he said, "but my name is Thistlefur now." "Congratulations," I replied. "Thank you," Thistlefur purred. Then he paused, ears pricked, and bounded off into the forest. I was surprised by this abrupt departure, and was about to leave until I saw Thistlefur padding back into view with a fat rabbit clenched in his teeth. "When do you expect to get your warrior name?" Thistlefur asked. "I'm not sure," I lied. "My mentor has fallen ill, so I haven't had much training lately. Thank you for asking, Thistefur." I failed to state that Thistlefur was the reason why I wasn't yet a warrior. It's odd, how when you are used to liking someone, it becomes hard to hate them, or in this case, blame them. "I expect your mentor will be better soon." Thistlefur shook his brown fur free of rain and stretched. "I'd better get back to camp. See ya." And with that he was gone. I watched him retreat into the shadows of the bracken, wondering if I would ever forgive him, trying to push away the feeling that something was just not quite right. I lumbered back through the bushes, paws squashing in the mud, and ran straight into someone. 


	3. Shadowpaw

Shadowpaw I was the newest apprentice, so had not yet made any bonds with the other apprentices yet. I felt that it was a shame that my only friend, Winterfrost, had become a warrior. I was lonely. My mentor, Graytooth, was one of the best warriors in the clan, but he was considerably older than me, so we lacked a certain bond. Graytooth was Winterfrost's father, and they had that bond, but we didn't. "Attacks need defenses," he wisely told me. "While fighting, always use defenses, even if it weakens your attack. Try it now." I did, but Graytooth easily overpowered me. "Come on. Fight. Attack. Lunge. Careful now, roll." He was a great mentor, but we both shared a certain kind of power that did not match well together. But the power was different, too. I had little patience, and he had too much patience. I fought offense, he fought defense. He was wary, I was not. He was silent, I was not. My first border patrol was on a rainy, cool day in New-Leaf. I was scouting a FireClan border. The patrol was made of Winterfrost, Redfur, and me. "Let's start here and work our way up to the edge of the territory," commanded Winterfrost. Redfur looked angry. "I disagree. Winterfrost, I saw-" "Did I ask you for what you saw, Redfur?" asked Winterfrost in an icy voice that matched her name. Redfur's eyes narrowed maliciously, his matted mahogany fur bristling. "Did I ask you for a reprimand?" "I am deputy, Redfur. Disrespect earns reprimands," Winterfrost hissed. Redfur's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. "Go back to the clan, Redfur," hissed Winterstar. "Um, Winterfrost? Should we like, start patrolling?" I asked tentatively. "Yes. Let's go, Shadowpaw." We walked in silence for about a minute before I said, "FireClan is freshest here." I placed a white-socked paw onto a patch of bracken. Winterfrost walked over and smelled. She wrinkled her nose. "Yep. Minutes ago, probably." Winterfrost moved faster along the border line. "Ugh, it's even worse here." She nosed her way through a bunch of bushes, and I followed. Something was just not right. I knew what it was. Not to far ahead of us, was Briskpaw. Chatting with a FireClan warrior. 


	4. Shadowpaw 2

3. Shadowpaw "Stay quiet," Winterfrost hissed in my ear. "Don't let him know we're here." The warrior was brown with cold brown eyes. Briskpaw looked at him with some sort of admiration in his amber eyes. "When do you expect to get your warrior name?" the tabby was asking. "I'm not sure," Briskpaw meowed in answer. "My mentor has fallen ill, so I haven't had much training lately. Thank you for asking, Thistlefur." That was a lie. Winterfrost let out a sharp yowl of protest. Thistefur's eyes darted to the bushes where she was hidden. "I expect your mentor will be better soon." Thistlefur shook himself and got to his paws. "I'd better get back to camp. See ya." And he dissapeared into the shadows. Briskpaw sat for a moment, watching the brown tabby leave. Then he turned and headed towards us. Then he stopped, his huge amber eyes wide as he saw us. "W-w-winterfrost? Shadowpaw? What are you doing here?" "I would ask you the same, Briskpaw," said Winterfrost icely. Briskpaw gulped. "That's what I thought," she meowed. Briskpaw stared at his paws. "Silverstar won't like this." "Oh please don't tell him," mewed the orange tom. "Please!" "That was Thistlepaw, wasn't it?" Shadowpaw broke in. "Wasn't it?" "Thistlefur," Briskpaw corrected sullenly. "And you still talked to him? After everything?" meowed Winterfrost. "Don't tell." "What will you do for the clan?" Winterfrost asked. "Anything. Anything," Briskwind purred, eyes glinting. "I'll be your slave. I'll clean the whole camp. I'll patch it up. Anything." "As a deputy, I can not keep an eye on you all the time. So Shadowpaw here will watch you. I'll have in a word with mentor. Who is it?" "Redfur," Briskpaw replied. "Great. 'Cause I really want to have a conversation with him right now." Winterfrost sighed and rolled her blue eyes. "I'll tell him that I want to oversee your training." Shadowpaw couldn't quite understand why Briskpaw was so enthusiastic about following Shadowpaw. 


	5. Briskpaw 2

Briskpaw

m sorry for attacking you,s den.

**Winterfrost hissed, but she wasn**And, I

**Shadowpaw bowed her head in acceptance. Her gray fur rippled in the breeze coming from the opening of the den, and as she rolled over onto her back with difficulty, it was easy to say who was the more injured of the two she-cats. I felt bad for her; she would no doubt be crow food if I hadn**And I** I said. She dipped her head. **

**Frostflower bustled into the room. She examined the wounds. **

**A tortoiseshell she-cat came into view, herbs dangling from her mouth. she mewed, layering herbs onto Shadowpaw**Hi,Truce?Truce,Want to go hunting?Okay.I


	6. Shadowpaw 3

Shadowpaw I grabbed two rabbits and a rat from the fresh-kill pile and headed back to the clearing where I had left Winterfrost and Briskpaw, full intentions to give them the rabbits and keep the rat for myself. I padded over to where I had left them, but when I got there, I could not see them, I could only hear their voices. "Briskpaw, are you getting along alright with Shadowpaw?" Winterfrost asked and a consoling tone. I felt my claws slide out of their sheaths. What business was it of theirs to gossip about me? Briskpaw did not hesitate to answer. "We are getting along fine, ma'am, great actually." I could not tell whether or not he was lying. Winterfrost paused. "I don't mean to speak against Shadowpaw, but sometimes her ambitions and teasing can get in the way of who she really is. Be careful while making friends with her." "She's fine." Briskpaw sounded impatient. I couldn't wait to get ahold of Winterfrost, I would undoubtedly rip her throat out. "Look, can I go now?" "One more thing, Briskpaw. Divided loyalties are bad in IceClan, especially at this time. Silverstar is at his weakest while FireClan is at it's strongest. If I ever see you talking to Thistlefur again, I will personally drive you out of-" "What do you mean, my father is at his weakest? He's a leader! He has nine lives!" Briskpaw interrupted. "I cannot say any more, Briskpaw. You may go, but remember my warnings about Shadowpaw," Winterfrost meowed. I was frozen to the ground even as Briskpaw brushed past me, giving me a rueful lick on the shoulder. In return, I kicked a rabbit to him with one paw. Then Winterfrost saw me. My eyes narrowed at her in hate. "You had no business! None! How could you say that about me! I trusted you!" I hissed. Winterfrost glared at me, too. "And you! Eavesdropping on my conversation! Maybe what I said is true!" "I was not eavesdropping! I was bringing you both rabbits!" And with that I lunged at Winterfrost, knocking her off balance but not wounding her. Winterfrost's claws snapped at my pelt, drawing blood at me shoulder. I sunk my teeth into her shoulder, but she threw me off easily. I rolled onto my back and she pounced on me, but I kicked upwards into her stomach with enough force to throw her off. She swiped at claw across my face, and I slashed her belly in response. She howled in pain and I had enough time to scamper away, but she followed me and pinned me to the ground. Winterfrost snarled, "If you ever attack me again-" Suddenly, she was being thrown off of me. I closed my eyes so that the blood from my muzzle wouldn't get into it. Winterfrost moaned in pain as Briskpaw's orange face came into my view. "Thanks," I purred to Briskpaw. "Anytime." 


	7. Briskpaw 3

Briskpaw

m sorry for attacking you,s den.

**Winterfrost hissed, but she wasn**And, I

**Shadowpaw bowed her head in acceptance. Her gray fur rippled in the breeze coming from the opening of the den, and as she rolled over onto her back with difficulty, it was easy to say who was the more injured of the two she-cats. I felt bad for her; she would no doubt be crow food if I hadn**And I** I said. She dipped her head. **

**Frostflower bustled into the room. She examined the wounds. **

**A tortoiseshell she-cat came into view, herbs dangling from her mouth. she mewed, layering herbs onto Shadowpaw**Hi,Truce?Truce,Want to go hunting?Okay.I


	8. Shadowpaw 4

Shadowpaw The first thing I noticed was that Briskpaw was standing a little too close. I tried scooting away from him several times during our hunting trip, but each time he would only come nearer to me Finally when he was practically breathing in my ear, I told him that I needed space. He backed off a little bit but still grinned at me with that lopsided smile of his. I did not return the smile. And he also kept complimenting me on easy catches, like field mice when he was catching rabbits. When I killed an adder he practically fell over trying to congratulate me. Briskpaw could run fast. I got to see that when he chased a rabbit. He did not tire easily, he chased it for a full five minutes before he caught it. But Briskpaw was freaking me out. So when he went off chasing a rat, I ditched him. I brought all my fresh-kill back to camp and did not wait for Briskpaw. But Briskpaw caught up with me anyway. "Ready to go, huh?" I felt embarrassed, but Briskpaw didn't seem to mind that I had left him. Later that day, I went to see Rosefoot, the wisest cat I knew besides Winterfrost. I trusted that Briskpaw would be okay for just a few moments by himself. "Rosefoot, I feel like an apprentice with warrior duties," I complained. Rosefoot looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" she asked. I told her my problem with Briskpaw. But Rosefoot only shrugged. "I don't know." At that moment, an apprentice came up to me. "I have a message from Winterfrost. She wants you and Briskpaw to meet her in the clearing by the apprentice den immediately." I meowed a goodbye to Rosefoot and set off. When I got to the clearing, Briskpaw was already there, amber eyes fixed on Clearpool and Pineclaw, who were circling, eyes fixed on each other's. "Ew, can you guys go be awkward somewhere else?" I complained. Pineclaw snarled, not taking his eyes off Clearpool's face. "We were here first, Shadepaw!" The two cats were getting closer. "If you have a problem, you can turn around!" So I grabbed Briskpaw by the leg and twisted him around, complaining, "Why can't you guys leave?" Pineclaw did not answer, and Briskpaw meowed, " Could you guys we a little more open?" "Shut your mouth, Breakpaw!" was the only response. Behind us, there was a sharp yowl of pain, and Briskpaw tried to twist around to see what was going on, but I caught his head in my paw. Unfortunately, as I did so, I got a glimpse of what WAS going on, and it scarred my eyes. Although hidden behind a bare bush, I could see the pair twisting on the ground, rolling and groaning. As soon as I turned around again, there was a huge grunt. "IT WON'T FIT!" Clearpool screamed. "I'll make it fit," snarled Pineclaw. "OH NO NO PLEASE DON'T-" "Clearpool, that's nasty," I meowed. "You haven't even been a warrior for a full moon yet." Briskpaw attempted to twist around again, with a foolish grin on his orange face. "Briskpaw, you per-" A huge yowl of pain omitted from Clearpool's throat, and out of the corner of my eye I could see that Pineclaw and Clearpool were finished. Clearpool lay on ground, sobbing, and Pineclaw was grooming himself as though they hadn't just been disgusting. Winterfrost chose that moment to pad into the clearing. She looked from Briskpaw and me to Clearpool and Pineclaw. I looked at Clearpool and Pineclaw and immediately wished I hadn't. Clearpool was still moaning on the ground and Pineclaw was licking Clearpool's very lower belly. "Get out of here, the two of you!" Winterfrost hissed at Pineclaw and Clearpool. Clearpool shot Winterfrost an indignant look but she took off after Pineclaw. "Hello, Briskpaw, Shadowpaw," Winterfrost mewed when they were gone. We nodded in answer. "I called you to discuss your training, because I think it's about time that you two become warriors!" We sat stunned for a moment before we nodded in in agreement. After all, it had been moons since I'd started my training and even longer for Briskpaw. "Okay," Winterfrost said, eyes glinting. "I didn't know I had to encourage you to be excited!" She shook her white head in disbelief. "Okay, so the first thing I'm going to do is test you on hunting. We will be by the border of the camp. There is a particularly good stash of prey up there. I'll meet you there infive minutes." She sprinted off, leaving Briskpaw and I there in the clearing. "A warrior!" He exclaimed, his amber eyes sparkling. "About time, too." I mewed. We padded towards the indicated place in silence. Past the nursery, past the apprentice den. I saw the kits play fighting. Briskpaw watched them wistfully. "Do you ever think," he meowed, "that life's too short?" I didn't say anything for a moment. It was easy for Briskpaw to long for a different life. His mother, Feathersong, was kind, but they didn't share a bond. His father, Silverstar, was an easy target for many other clans. Briskpaw himself wasn't trusted because of Thistlefur. Finally, I responded. "Life isn't measured by the number of breaths you take. It's measured by the number of things that take your breath away." Briskpaw nodded finally. "But Shadowpaw, I'm not trusted anywhere. I want to go somewhere where no one knows my name." "Don't become a stranger to yourself by blending in with everyone else," I meowed simply. "No one trusts me. I doubt you even do," he said, his orange head hanging. "I would trust you with my life." 


	9. Briskpaw 4

Briskpaw

If I hadns lips move, I wouldnd said it. I mean, Shadowpaw trusting me? Trusting anyone?

Pshaw.

** Shadowpaw laughed. s just you against you.**You sure about that?Yep, I

**t believe,**Well shut up and listen,I

**I broke in. **

**t fly until the stone is gone. And neither can you.**Nice story,Sorry,Hi Robinpaw,What

**Even as he spoke, Robinpaw was bolting off again. **

**And with that, he was gone. **

**We had reached the clearing where Winterfrost was going to meet us, and she was already there. she demanded. We mumbled apologies. **

**Winterfrost purred. **

**We both bolted off to different places. I stalked a mouse softly, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Shadowpaw skating up a tree persuing a silent sparrow. **

**I told myself. But the mouse had already bolted off. I turned and saw Shadowpaw, the sparrow hanging from her mouth. She dropped from the tree and added the sparrow to her pile, where a mouse already lay. **

**In anger and frustration I slew a rabbit, and then a mouse. But by that time Shadowpaw had nearly twice that. Winterfrost was pacing. **

**she called out, scaring Shadowpaw**One less for me to fight against,And Shadowpaw wins!And what do I win? ,Okay, so we** Winterfrost said. **

**we agreed.**


	10. Shadowpaw 5

Shadowpaw

Winterfrost came back to camp the next day with the news that Silverstar was dead.

I felt so bad for Briskpaw. But I did not understand. Silverstar had nine lives!

But Winterfrost- Winterstar- said that StarClan had not granted him the nine lives. Perhaps it was only because Winterstar was stressed that she made us still test. Poor Briskpaw.

But we never actually got to test.

Because FireClan invaded camp.

It was night when it happened. Briskpaw and I were about to meet Winterstar for the test when I heard screams of terror. By the border. Briskpaw and I raced over there and saw FireClan warriors slashing through warriors like nothing.

Briskpaw and I raced over there and saw FireClan warriors slashing through warriors like nothing.

"What happened?" I gasped.

"It's Thistlefur again. That day...that you saw me talking to him, I told him I wasn't a warrior because my mentor was sick. I told him that a lot of the clan was sick...and I told Robinpaw not to go see him. I told Robinpaw what I had told Thistlefur but I told Robinpaw not to go talk to him and - oh what a mess I've made!" Briskpaw screamed, frustrated. I was pretty frustrated myself.

"Now FireClan thinks we're weak! You fool! Young cats do exactly what you tell them not to do," I snarled.

"That's how you work, not everyone," he shot back.

"Shut up and start fighting! Get more warriors and tell Winterstar!"

Briskpaw hesitated, but took off into the darkness. I snuck along back. I was good at stealth because of my dark fur, but my blue eyes stood out light bright ice, even in the darkness. But what was I supposed to do? Close my eyes while fighting?

A familiar yowl came from the camp. IceClan was matching FireClan up well. But not well enough.

"Fight like there's no tomorrow!" yowled Winterstar as she furiously battled the FireClan deputy.

"There won't be. For some of us, if this continues. Young fools, they'll do anything for friends, even if it means betraying the ones they already have. I have to act now."

The words feel so steady in my mind, but launching into a full-fledged battle? This will be my first. But I must save the ones I care about.

I ran through the night fast, looking for the cause of this hell. Thistlefur. No, he wasn't the cause. It was stupid Briskpaw and his foolishness. I paused to look back, but he and Robinpaw were still leaning against the side of the building. Robinpaw was telling Briskpaw something, he looked impatient, but over and over Briskpaw was shaking his head no. Then Briskpaw sprang off into the darkness. Robinpaw had no choice but to follow.

"Focus," I told myself. I continued looking for Thistlefur. He would be big, I knew that much. And he was at home in water. Briskpaw told me that he loved swimming. He was more likely to fight near water, wasn't he?

So I sprinted down to the stream that separated a section of our territories. A fiery red tom tried to bite me but I lashed at him and sent him squealing back to his side. I felt pretty proud of myself, so I bent to get a drink from the river. Suddenly, a speck of gravel fell into the pool next to me, rippling the water. Something was not right.

I was hit from behind with a force so intense that I toppled head-first into the pool. I cried out in pain as my head grazed a rock underwater. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. I somehow made my way up to the surface again, and found Thistlefur staring maliciously at me.


	11. Shadowpaw 6

Shadowpaw

Dark fur. Amber eyes. Teeth bared into an evil snarl. He was much bigger than me, I could see with just a glance.

"You stupid ugly fool," I hissed.

"Is that the best you can do?" he snickered.

In response, I omitted a long stream of cuss words that would've made my mother cry.

"Better," Thistlefur snarled. "Now how should I kill you?"

"You just try,' I hissed. He must've been a few pounds more than me, and almost a half rabbit step taller. But I was cunning. I could get out of this.

"Ha, weakling. I'll slit your throat and tie it to a tree an-"

But he stopped when he heard a rustling from a bush nearby. "Who's there?" he called hoarsely.

But there was no reply. I was by the water's edge when I finally saw Briskpaw, orange head poking out from the bushes. I wanted to scream for him to help me, but couldn't risk it. I backed up some more, and felt my paws slip into the cold water of the river. I twisted behind to see how deep it was, but Thistlepaw attacked right then.

He launched himself at my paws, and I backwards into the stream. Briskpaw made a movement as if to shield himself from my pain. Thistlefur pushed me backwards, farther into the river. My head grazed a rock as I sunk underwater, his huge paws holding my down. In desperation I pushed off the ground and was able to get my head above water.

"Help me Briskpaw!" I screamed. "I didn't befriend you so you could watch me die!"

A look of rue crossed his face as I was thrown under again. Couldn't breathe, couldn't think, but I knew I couldn't die yet. I had sacrificed so much for a good life, others had too. Too much to live for for it to end now.

But I could feel everything closing off. My hearing, my vision, my breathing. I grew to accept the fact that I was going to die here. Just minutes away from warrior-hood, and it would be gone. Gone, happiness, gone, friends, gone, life.

I closed my eyes as the voices in my head grew weaker. The last thing I remembered was another shape sinking in a flurry of bubbles before everything went black.


	12. Shadowpaw 7

Shadowpaw

I opened my eyes to glaring sunlight. I was laying in some clearing. Wow, Starclan was looking good. But something was wrong. Briskpaw was next to me.

"Oh, so you're dead too," I said groggily.

Briskpaw gave a nervous laugh. "I don't think so," he said.

"Well I am," I mewed stupidly.

"No you're not," meowed another voice. Willowtail.

"So we're all dead," I grumbled.

"No we're not you stupid furball," growled Airfur.

"Then come we're all in StarClan?"

I guess someone was about to bark at me because Ferntail mewed consolingly, "Relax, Clearpool. She's in shock.

I really opened my eyes this time and saw that we were laying in the training hollow. I tried to get up but Speckleclaw pushed me back down. I was glad he did, because the very movement made me dizzy. I twisted my head to the side and saw that I was laying in a small pool of blood.

"What happened?" I asked.

No one answered for a moment, but then Ferntail meowed, "Thistlefur is dead. We couldn't carry you to the medicine den because you would keep bleeding whenever we tried."

"It was Briskpaw, really," said Rosefoot. "He jumped in to save you when Thistlefur was drowning you. We don't know...where you'd be-" she broke off as Elmear put an arm around her.

"You'd be dead," Robinpaw volunteered. I glared at him, but he continued, "He jumped in to save you and pulled you out. Then he killed Thistlefur."

"Robinwood helped," Briskpaw said modestly. "We killed him together." He grinned self-consciously at me, and I noticed that there was something wrong, terribly wrong, with face.

"Briskpaw! What happened?" He had a deep gash running across his eye. When he shuffled his paws, I could see that those were badly maimed.

"Uh, yeah, uh Thistlefur got it," he said awkwardly. I felt so bad for him, more bad about his paws than his face.

It would be the end of running for him.


	13. Epilogue: Shadowstripe

One moon later

Shadowstripe

The warrior's den was still unfamiliar to me. I couldn't sleep that night, so I left and padded to the edge of the river. It was a mild overlook, dropping about ten feet. I sat by the waterfall, feeling the cool spray as the water hit the stones. I looked up at the stars, wondering how many before me had. I began to count, though I felt childish doing so. It was a long time counting before I felt a paw on my back. I nearly jumped out of my fur, I thought maybe whoever that was was trying to push me off the waterfall.

"Damn you Briskwind," I meowed, laughing as my fur stopped crawling.

"Damn who?" he said, making a funny but stupid face on the word who.

"Damn you!" I said, making the same face on the word you. He laughed, and for a minute, he looked like an apprentice again, someone without the scar marring his face. But then again, everyone looks the same in the dark, and when he raised his head, I could see the scar again.

"Can't sleep?" I asked after a while.

"Naw, Airfur's snoring is killing me," he purred. We were silent for a minute, before he said, "Tell me a story, Shadowstripe.

Me? A story? I didn't tell stories! I was no good at it. "A story?"

"Yeah, "Briskwind said, "a story."

I sat in silence for a long time but he just stared at me so I figured out that he was serious. "Oh. A story."

"Yeah, about cats. Warrior cats."

"Well yes, Briskwind, I didn't figure you wanted a story about kittypets," I responded.

"The story has to be made up by you," was the only reply.

"Once," I began, "once long ago, when tall-lizards walked the earth, Starclan was being made. It was very dark back in those days, so Starclan thought that there descendants needed some light.

"So Starclan created Sunblaze and Moonshine to live in the sky when they died, as both were great warriors, and both radiated with so much light that the forest became unbearable. The forest cats had to hide always; there was no night at that time."

I noticed Briskwind was staring into my eyes, trying to catch every word before the just faded into the night.

"What did they look like?" he suddenly asked.

"Who?"

"The cats, Sunblaze and Moonshine."

"Oh," I replied, "Well Sunblaze was kinda brighty and I guess Moonshine was kinda silvery grayish." What a stupid question! He'd seen both more than once in his pathetic little life.

"Okay, go on."

"So Starclan created Night, a time where the sky got dark, but still Starclan had them both in the sky at once and the darker sky made barely a difference.

"Starclan noticed, again, but did not know what to do about it."

"So..." prompted Briskwind as I stopped to think.

"Then, one day, Starclan recognised that the sky could not be shared by the two, and that the sky was built for one. Starclan ordered the two cats to fight for the skies. But...but Sunblaze had a secret, one that no one else knew. He refused to fight for the sky because, well, he loved Moonshine. Many times Starclan tried to make them choose who stayed and who left. Sunblaze refused to leave and Moonshine just stayed, not fighting. She refused to spill blood over something so mediocre. Both cats had gone too far to give up everything and leave the sky.

"It was Sunblaze who had the idea finally. He suggested that Starclan let Moonshine in at night and himself in at day because he couldn't bare to put Moonshine in such sorrow to kick her out of the sky. But later he realized that his generosity had a price, and that he wouldn't see Moonshine ever again."

Briskwind waited for me to go on, but then I said, "That's it."

"So no happy ending? Just this?"

"You asked for a story, and you got one," I snapped. He was silent for a moment, but then he mewed, "Can I add some?"

When I finally nodded, he said, "I realized you weren't completely accurate. Sometimes the sun and the moon meet."

"Then what's your little change, genius?"

"But once in a while, in Dawn and in Dusk, the two cats met and Sunblaze was happy. So happy he could die, a fire that burned inside him with the power of a million forest fires."

"Stop being so poetic."

"The fire burned the color of his pelt, the color of his eyes, amber. Sunblaze wished that she loved him too. Even with just a quiet little fierceness that was not icy and cold and blue like her eyes, but a fire like his love for her."

"Briskwind, what are doing?"

"I'll be your Sunblaze," he said softly, "I love you."


End file.
